solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-2183509-20140123062459
(Vollotorian, Mara, and Norrow are alone. Mara's newborn chicks are sleeping in the adjacent room.) Vollotorian: (scans Norrow all over) So now you have five children of your own. Four sons and one daughter, is that correct? Norrow: I cannot contadict you there, sir. Vollotorian: Now, as a father of four, I must state that raising that number of offspring isn't for the faint-hearted. (Mara looks at him incredulously) Norrow: It'll be easier than ruling the Solaranian desert with both wings clipped. Vollotorian: Prove it. I want to see my new grandchildren. Mara: Father, they're sleeping. Vollotorian: You're forgetting I'm still the Chancellor, and I have the last word. Mara: This way. (She and Norrow lead Vollotorian into the next chamber. Norrow enters first.) Norrow: (looking down at his snoozing sons and daughter) If we awaken them, it will take upwards of an hour to settle them down. Vollotorian: God, they're so darling. (One of them, a son, wakes up to see Vollotorian looming over them. He starts whimpering in fear. Norrow and Mara move to comfort him, but Vollotorian shoves the couple from their son.) Vollotorian: Hush, my darling. You're safe. I love you more than your parents do. (Vollotorian strokes the chick for a few seconds. The chick promptly fell asleep again. Mara rounds on Vollotorian as Norrow frowns.) Mara: (in a low, furious tone) Father, they're my children, not yours. I can't believe you woke up my son and pushed us back from him. I am his mother, for heaven's sake. Vollotorian: And who managed to quiet him in a few seconds, versus an hour, may I ask? (Mara just glares at her father as he leaves.) Norrow: If Vollotorian refuses to handle the fact that we want to raise our own offspring instead of him doing so, we should move to a new nest far away from him. I want my sons to know that I'm their father and authority figure, and Vollotorian is merely a relative. Mara: Well, he is my father, Norrow. I may be mad at him now, but I still love him. Perellius and Malavonde don't mind if Vollotorian partially raises their children. They even enjoy it. Norrow: That may be so, but I don't appreciate being shoved away from my own son by someone he barely knows, Chancellor or not. We must relocate as soon as possible to have the full licence of bringing our children up properly. Mara: Norrow, if we do this, I may not see my father so often anymore. I can't imagine how he would cope without me. Norrow: If we don't prove to Vollotorian our children aren't his, he'll be controlling us for a long time. I'm starting the search for a new home today. Vollotorian cannot have the last word every time. Mara: You have a point there, I must admit. Norrow: Good. I'm going. If Vollotorian gives you any trouble, tell me, and we'll leave his estate immediately. Mara: Very well. (Norrow exits. Mara agrees with her husband, but a tiny part of her is overwhelmed with this change. She silently thinks of leaving her father, perhaps for all eternity. Mara imagines sobbing as she hugs Vollotorian for the final time, as Norrow impatiently waits with the children at the estate's exit.